Night Haunts
by Navy RavenLacra
Summary: Harry wants to kiss a boy, but who! Instead, he kisses two... HarryCedric, HarryDraco...


-1Hogwarts Night Haunts

A note was circled between the chosen; the party was to take place that night. Each invited person was instructed to make his or her way toward the Room of Requirement at approximately 11:30pm that night. The invitations were simple, and sent to a select few people:

Harry Potter,

Ron Weasly ,

Hermionie Granger,

Cho Chang,

Cedric Diggory,

Draco Malfoy,

"Does Malfoy HAVE to be there?" mumbled Harry and Ron together

"Yes, now would you stop complaining, you're both like a pair of six year olds… honestly!" snapped Hermionie viciously

A distant mumble came from Harry and Ron, but with one glance from Hermionie, both of them had fell into silence. Harry wasn't looking forward to meeting Draco Malfoy, he wasn't on best terms with the blonde-haired-slytherin, and wasn't very happy about being forced to spend one of his last days at Hogwarts before the holidays with him, however, in the hope of seeing everyone else, he agreed. It was 11pm; Hermionie, Ron, and Harry had finished the finishing touches to the room and had fallen limply into a seat when a knock came at the door. Harry stood and walked over to the door, hearing Dobbys' high pitched voice, he opened the door.

"Dobby has brought you the food, just like you asked Mr Harry Potter sir!" Dobby said gleefully as a large cue of elves followed him through the door, each holding a tray of different food over their head and rushing to the long table Hermionie had set for the arrival of the food, dropped the trays into an appropriate position, and vanished.

It was not long before there was yet more noise coming from outside the door, and as Harry placed his ear tight against it, he heard Malfoy

"Let me in, Potter!" Malfoy demanded

"Give me one good reason" snapped Harry in retaliation

"Harry!" Cedrics voice sounded happy… but it was obvious he was pleading too

At the sound of Cedrics voice it had not taken long for Harry to throw open the door to see that the remaining three had come as a group, he greeted each person individually, even shaking Malfoys' hand, kissing Cho on the cheek and eventually reaching Cedric. Harry pulled Cedric into a hug and smiled. As they walked over to meet the rest of the group, taking a large seat each, Harry's heart leapt as Cedric sat down next to him and winked.

"Ok" Hermionie said with a slight air of triumph in her voice "Let's see… I've managed to make some Truth-Serum if you'd like to play truth or dare… or we could Magic-14…. Or" but she was cut off

"How about… truth or dare" Cedric said smirking and glancing over at Harry

"Ok, who's going to dare first?" Hermionie asked softly… but no one answered "Cedric… Would you?"

"Certainly" Cedric replied with a large grin shooting across his face. "Harry… truth or dare?"

Harry glanced around the room nervously, and looked back at Cedric "Truth" Harry said deviously.

Cedric looked around for the bottle of Truth Serum, which was swiftly handed to him by a blushing Hermionie. Cedric placed just the tip of his finger into the bottle of Truth Serum and lifted his hand to Harry lips. Harry slowly began to lick and suck every last drop of potion from Cedrics finger. This was obviously beginning to please Cedric as he was blushing and squirming, but made no effort to move. "Ok… so… have you ever… had a crush on a boy?"

Harry threw his hands to his lips as though to stop the answer coming out, but his head nodded vigorously all the same. Some people giggled and Harry blushed, sinking lower into the chair, but turned to face Malfoy all the same, taking the small crystal bottle from Cedric, who was now positively beaming.

"So, Malfoy… truth or dare?" Harry demanded

"Daaaare!" Malfoy sneered

"Well, Malfoy - I dare you, to kiss Snape"

"What!" demanded Draco

"You heard me, Malfoy" Harry said smugly, several of the others offered to go as a witness to watch Malfoy kiss Professor Snape, in fact, as they hustled out of the room Harry noticed that only he and Cedric were left…

"So… you're not dating Draco Malfoy?" Cedric said conversationally.

Harry simply stared at him, completely unsure how to respond, "I'm not sure whether I should slap you for insulting me or laugh myself silly." Harry replied simply.

"Oh, uhm, I'm sorry… it's just that… well some of the others said that… you said you were… gay." Cedric stared blankly into Harry's eyes

"I am." Harry said honestly and simply "That doesn't mean I'm desperate to go near Malfoy, no way, not with a… with a… ten foot… thing!" They giggled together and suddenly their eyes met once more, this was such an awkward situation, one of those situations Harry was always determined not to get into.

Suddenly, Cedric broke the silence by standing. He walked over, closer to Harry, and they took a seat together. "I… think I might… be gay" Cedric finished.

"Well, have you kissed a boy?" Asked Harry as though this were asking Cedric if he had seen a newspaper

"No… I wanted to… but the only boy I'd kiss wouldn't kiss me back… in fact… he might curse my ass," Cedric said, staring blankly

"Both of the boys that I'd kiss would curse me too!" Harry laughed

"Oh, who are the two boys then?" Cedric smirked catching Harry's eyes again

"I can't tell you that!" he giggled, blushing scarlet and trying to hide his face from Cedric, looking into Cedrics pleading eyes, Harry said "Partly… because me and my jaw have preferred to stay in one piece over the past several years, and partly because…. You'd just hurt me anyway!" Harry said, trying to smile. He didn't know what he was doing. He'd pulled Cedric on top of him. Cedric was pushing his arms down into the large chair and his hips where thrusting and grinding into Harry's. Cedrics tongue was exploring every inch of Harry's mouth and slowly began to hiss his neck and move lower, all the time pinning Harry down by the wrists, as Harry squirmed in pleasure, moaned and groaned, now thrusting his own hips against Cedrics, suddenly there was a bang, and the door opened to reveal a less-than-pleased Malfoy followed by a crowd of people, Cedric fell off of Harry and landed on the floor with a thud, and Harry soon landed on top of him! The group stared, Ron especially and Malfoy sniggered.

"Looks like you two were uhm… busy" giggled Hermionie as Harry marched over to the other side of the room "Harry… Harry I didn't mean anything by it… Harry!" she called after him - hopelessly.

"Let me talk to him, I'm sure he'll be ok" smiled Cedric softly as he walked over to Harry, and, tapped Harry gently on the shoulder.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok" snapped Harry, but, much to the amusement of the others, this did not seem to satisfy Cedric.

"Turn to face me damn you!" snapped Cedric in a voice of false-aggression, catching the eye of Ron, Hermionie and Draco. But as Harry turned to face Cedric, Cedric grasped his wrists, and, pinning Harry to the wall by his wrists, began kissing him once again, long, passionate kisses. Whispering sweet-nothings in Harrys ear as he ground his hips into the younger boy and finally said "It would be nice if you came back to join us" smiling. Harry followed obediently, curling up in a chair right next to Cedric and positively beaming!

"Who wants another beer?" asked Harry smiling, Malfoy and Cedric raised their hands in the air like arrows, and Ron made a grunt of agreement. Cedric followed Harry to the table, where a large box of beer still stood, wrapping his hands around Harris waist and bending his head down slightly so it lay on Harrys shoulder, he smiled.

"Who were the two boys then?" Cedric asked smiling

"One of them is holding me right now… and… the other" Harry stopped dead. Turning to look into Cedrics eyes he said simply "You… Don't want to know"

"Yes I do" demanded Cedric innocently, touching his nose to Harry's.

"Well…" Harry said slowly "It's… Malfoy" Harry blushed heavily, and very quickly said "Look, forget it, I'm sorry, come on…" but Cedric winked at him and smiled, leading him back to their chairs with a large grin.

"Where were we…" continued Hermionie.

"Wait… did he do it?" asked Harry laughing uncontrollably .

"I've got a week worth of detentions because of you, Potter!" snarled Malfoy.

Harry continued holding Cedrics hand over the gap in their chairs, and as Herminie indicated that it was Dracos turn, he simply said "I don't want to play this stupid game any more!… I want Magic-14!"

"Well… It's not matched boys-to-girls" said Hermionie looking around .

"That's ok; Potter and Cedric seem company enough for each other!" Malfoy mocked.

"Well… I guess it would be ok…" Hermionie said smiling slightly, albeit awkwardly.

The group sighed but turned to face Hermionie none the less, and Hermionie threw Harry another Varsos (beer) "Drink up!" she said smiling, as Harry was forced to down the somewhat large bottle of Varsos. His eyes screwed as he felt the icy liquid trickle down his throat and land in his stomach with a unwelcome squelch. He smiled, raising one hand to cover his mouth whilst handing the bottle back to Hermione with the other. She tapped it with her wand, mumbling some unknown charm and handed the bottle to Draco Malfoy with a smile, who tapped it in turn with his wand. The bottle suddenly began to spin round, of all the possible people it could have chosen, the bottle stopped facing Harry. The whole group laughed, all except Cedric, who looked somewhat angry… or disappointed? No… he looked pleased! Harry as sure he seen Cedric slip his wand back into his robes as he winked at Harry but said nothing. After all, he couldn't be sure. But, why would Cedric… oh. Dear.

As Harry and Draco entered the large closet which no one had noticed before now, Malfoy was already beginning to complain.

"Of all the people in this room, I had to be stuck in here with you" Draco snapped "honestly Potter, couldn't you have done something about it"

"I'm enjoying this no more than you, Malfoy! But, it's the rules of the game. One of us has to do something or we'll have the Jelly-Legs hex for the rest of the night!" he said moving a little closer to Draco… albeit hesitantly.

"You can suck my dick if you like, Potter!" Draco hissed, sarcastically

"If I'm going to be in here with you for 14 minutes, we may as well be on first-name terms, Draco" Harry said… defeated.

"Fine with me, Harry" Draco replied, amazingly, all snake-like-bitterness withdrawn from his voice, and, a somewhat smooth, calm voice lay underneath, a little masterful, but Harry didn't mind that.

"So…" Harry hesitated "what would you like to do?" he asked staring into Draco's silver eyes, such deep, emotional eyes. "And such perfect blonde hair," Harry stopped dead in his tracks "Eh, I didn't mean to say that," he blushed and turned away from Draco.

Draco sniggered and pulled Harry to face him again "Think I have perfect blonde hair, eh, Harry?"

Harry blushed as his eyes met Dracos "Look, this is the first and last time I'll say this to you… but I'm sorry."

"For what?" said Draco almost smiling.

"Well… saying you were beautiful an' all," Harry muttered

"If I said you were beautiful, what would you do?" Draco whispered

Without thinking, Harry said "My heart would skip two beats and I'd die hap-," he blushed

"So what makes you think I'd be upset that you called me beautiful?" Draco grinned

"I didn't call you beautiful; I said you have nice hair!" Harry stuck the tip of his tongue out and closed his eyes in thought. He felt something touch his tongue, something wet, yet warm… hard yet soft. Harry opened his eyes and seen draco extending his tongue to meet Harry's, slowly, they began to kiss, Harry probed Draco's mouth with his tongue, darting his tongue across Dracos lips and down his neck, Draco was soon on top of Harry, thrusting wildly as he kissed from Harry's lips to his jaw, reaching the spot just behind his ear.

His hands slid under Harry's tight black sweater and slowly they made their way to Harry's back and slowly began to stroke from Harry's neck to his spine. "Can this come off?" asked draco in a hushed voice between kisses.

Harry gave a moan of agreement, pulling Draco a little closer.


End file.
